


A Moment

by cmk418



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Harvey walked into Jim's office with a question.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean





	A Moment

Harvey got halfway into the room before noticing, “Hey, Jim, there’s... Whoa!”

Barbara eased away from him and ran her fingers through her hair. “See you,” she said, before she left. 

“Yeah,” he responded, though he knew the moment had passed.

Jim turned to Harvey. “What?”

“You okay, bud? No hypnosis?”

“I’m fine, Harvey.”

“Because you don’t kiss girls that tried to kill you. More than once!”

“It’s done.”

“I hope so because…”

“It’s done.”

No explanation was necessary. The world had swirled in chaos around Barbara and Jim and they found themselves reaching for the familiar. 

It was done.


End file.
